Once Upon a Football Game
by blaine-alicious
Summary: Kurt's at the Superbowl with Finn when the lights go out- cue mysterious stranger.


"Finn? Finn?!" Kurt shouted, searching blindly. Of course they had to go to the one fucking football game where the _power _went out. And it was so damn dark! He could hear people, well, pretty much everywhere. The stadium was crowded, but he couldn't make out anyone's faces. Today was not the day to forget his phone.

Looking down the steps to where their seats were somewhere, Kurt knew he couldn't go down there. It was one thing to walk down the precariously steep stairs under normal circumstances, but now it was so dark that he was pretty much certain that he would fall and make a fool out of himself.

Pressing himself back against the wall, he tried to avoid the people rushing about him. Luckily, most of them were smarter than he was and were still in their seats. Finn, unfortunately, had really wanted nachos and didn't want to miss any of the game. Kurt, not being too fond of football, had gladly offered to go get them.

Standing against the wall, cooling nachos in hand, Kurt did the only logical thing. He picked up a nacho, shoving it less than gracefully into his mouth. He had to admit that it tasted good.

The power would be back soon, he reasoned with himself, continuing to eat the nachos. He'd just buy Finn some more. With that soothing thought, Kurt relaxed, eating and listening to the bustle of the people around him.

Then, just as quickly as the feeling of contentedness had arrived, it was gone. There was a sudden thump as someone collided into him and he fell to the ground, cheese dripping down his arm.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, wiping it off blindly.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" replied the outline of the man who had run into him. He sounded young, younger than Kurt imagined when he thought of the usual football crowd. Then again, he and Finn were there.

"It's fine," he said, even though it wasn't really. This was a McQueen after all, and nacho cheese would probably be a pain in the ass to get out, although he hadn't had much experience with it.

"I feel like such a jerk, let me help you!" the other man cried, obviously sounding upset with himself. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand blindly, helping him up. "Here, have some napkins!"

Kurt took the napkins gratefully and wiped the cheese off of his arm as best he could.

"Hell of a day, right?"

"Yeah, football, nacho cheese, it's been a great day," Kurt replied sarcastically, still fidgeting over his outfit.

"Not a football fan?"

"Not really, I'm here with someone, pretty much got dragged."

"Girlfriend?"

Kurt let out a snort, "Most definitely not."

"Boyfriend?"

"Stepbrother," he answered quickly, a little surprised by the stranger's forwardness.

"Ah, the joys of family… I didn't even introduce myself! I'm really off today, my name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

They stood there for a moment longer, neither wanting to walk away for some reason.

"It's really dark, isn't it?" Blaine asked after a moment.

"Yeah, you'd think the NFL would have enough money to keep the fucking lights going," Kurt laughed.

"Want to go sit somewhere? I'm not really feeling like braving the steps at this moment…"

"Yeah, there's got to be somewhere to sit."

Kurt jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his. "Sorry, sorry, just wanted us to stick together."

"You're not afraid to catch the gay?" Kurt asked before he was able to stop himself, "Sorry, that-that was rude."

"Can't catch what you already have," Blaine joked, pulling Kurt along.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the thought that he wasn't about to be beat up, he followed Blaine around the floor until they found the café in the back. Fumbling around in the dark, they finally found the lone loveseat by the coffee table.

"What the heck is this doing in a football stadium?" Blaine asked with a grin to his voice.

"They probably figured they needed somewhere for all of the wives that got dragged to the game." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into the seat. He didn't realize how small it was until he felt the other man pressed against him.

"Ah, it is _so _nice to sit down."

"We should just stay here, football is too boring."

"It is not!" Blaine responded in surprise.

"Uh yeah, definitely is."

* * *

They continued their banter for what seemed like hours, both jumping when the lights flashed on, blinding the stadium.

They could hear the crowd cheer in the near distance, but neither were bothered.

The two were staring at each other, eyes locked together.

"Oh there you are," Blaine whispered, "I've been looking for you forever."


End file.
